Wild Wolf: Hoofdstuk 12
Wanneer je de roep van de wilde wolf hoort, ben je thuis... Wanneer Melanie op de zolder van haar oma een medaillon vind dat van moeder was, verandert haar leven compleet. Aangetrokken door de kracht van het medaillon gaat ze op reis door het mysterieuze Canada. Hier zijn nog resten zijn te vinden van magie. Met haar vriend Eef en haar nieuwe vrienden probeert Melanie het land van haar ouders te vinden. Dat blijkt nog moeilijker dan gedacht, totdat er op een nacht een tweede maan aan de hemel verschijnt. Dan wordt alles duidelijk... Hoofdstuk 12 Het was nu zo'n twee dagen verder. Ze waren met z'n allen bij het meer aangekomen. Ze hadden daar hun kamp opgeslagen. Het was nu middag. Mel was hout aan het verzamelen voor het kampvuurtje. Ze hadden nu een paar vallen gelegd voor de beesten. Mel sloeg met haar bijl een dikke tak doormidden. Ze verdeelde hem in kleinere stukjes en legde er al een paar op het vuur. De rest legde ze in de buurt om te drogen, net zoals Sirek haar geleerd had. Justin had ondertussen een hengel gemaakt en stond in het meer op een paar rotsen. Het water was rustig. Hij ging op de steen zitten en wachtte geduldig af tot er zich een vis meldde voor het avondeten. Justin staarde naar het water. Plotseling hoorde hij voetstappen achter zich. Hij draaide zich om en keek recht in de ogen van Mel. "Hallo." Zei ze. Mel grijnsde. Justin keek haar vragend aan. "Wat kan ik voor je doen?" vroeg hij rustig terwijl hij snel even naar zijn hengel keek. "bedankt dat je me hebt gered van die grote beesten." Justin haalde zijn schouders op. "Het was niets." Mel trok een wenkbrauw op. "Nee, ik had niet zo lang meer kunnen rennen. Dat idee van jouw om in het water te springen was perfect!" Justin glimlachte. "Oke dan. Alsjeblieft." Hij draaide zich weer op en haalde zijn hengel ophoog. Een vis hing aan het haakje. Mel sprong ook op een van de stenen en ging ook zitten. "We zijn er." Zei ze mompelend. Justin keek haar aan. "Wat zei je?" Mel lachte. "Ik zei dat we er zijn." Justin trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. "Hoe weet je dat?" "Omdat dat medaillon me nu nergens meer naartoe trekt, ik heb geen drang meer om verder te gaan zie je?" Justin knikte. Hij begreep het. "Dat is mooi." Zei hij. De avond was gevallen. De zon begon steeds lager te zakken en het gezelschap zat te eten bij het kampvuur. "Een welverdiende vis!" Lachte Sirek. "Bedankt Justin." En hij sloeg de jongeman op zijn schouder, zodat Justin bijna zijn eigen vis eruit gooide. "Geen probleem." Zei hij schor. "Wat nu?" De zon was onder gegaan en het was schemerig. Indy keek Mel vragend aan. Maar zij haalde haar schouders op. "Ik heb geen idee wat we nu moeten doen. Ik voel niks meer. Ik denk dat we er zijn..." Indy knikte langzaam. "Dat is niet zo mooi." Mompelde ze. "Waarom niet?" vroeg Sirek. "Ik vind het juist fijn. Nu krijgen we ten minste even wat rust." Indy wierp hem een vernietigende blik toe. Mel staarde peinzend naar de sterren boven haar. Ze wilde de wacht houden. Mel slikte haar tranen in terwijl ze nadacht. Ze had het gevoel dat ze alles voor niks had gedaan. Ze hadden gereisd, gevaren ondervonden en nu waren ze hier. Maar hier hield het spoor op. Wat nu? Ze trok haar benen voor haar en sloeg haar armen eromheen. Ze had het gelukkig niet koud. Maar dat kon ook niet anders met deze kleding aan. Ze hoorde plotseling krakend takje. Als een reflex schoot haar hand naar haar pistool dat keurig op haar middel zat. "Wie is daar?" Vroeg ze zachtjes. Ze draaide zichzelf rustig om, terwijl ze opeens besefte dat ze helemaal niet bang was. Ze was gewoon op haar gemak. Ze ontdekte twee glinsterende ogen. "Kom te voorschijn, wat je ook bent!" Mel pakte haar pistool. "Laat dat toch zakken." Hoorde ze opeens. Mel draaide zich met een ruk om. Ze zag alleen nog niks. "Wie ben jij, of wat? of... hè?" Ze hoorde een diepe grommende lach. "Ik zal iemand zijn, ik ben tegelijkertijd iets." Mel zuchtte, ze had geen zin in spelletjes. "Kunt u alsjeblieft in het licht komen?" Mel besloot maar beleeft te blijven. De stem zei: "Ja, zal ik doen. Als je mij belooft dat je niet bang bent. "Dat beloof ik!" Fluisterde Mel. Voor haar stapte een groot beest uit de bosjes. Het was een wolf. "Wolf?" mompelde ze. "Die praat?" Het beest boog. "Zekersteweten! Melanie." Mel knipperde met haar ogen. Die wolf wist haar naam... Hij kwam naast haar op de steen zitten. Mel zag tot haar verbazing dat er nog meer wolven uit de bosjes om hen heen verzamelden. De meesten knikte haar beleefd even toe. "Melanie. Ik heb lang op dit moment gewacht." Mel keek de wolf vragend aan, vechtend tegen de drang om haar arm weg te trekken. De wolf streek er met zijn vacht overheen. "Waarom?" De wolf staarde met zijn grijze ogen naar de hemel. "Je ouders zijn hier lang geleden ook geweest. Ze zijn weg wist je dat?" Mel fronste. "Hoe bedoel je? Weg?" De wolf liet een diepe zucht ontsnappen. "Dat is moeilijk uit te leggen. Maar ze zijn niet in deze wereld." Mel zette grote ogen op. "Zijn de dood?" De wolf zuchtte opnieuw van ergernis. "Neehee, Ze zijn alleen door De Poort gegaan." "Wat is De Poort?" "De Poort is een doorgang tussen deze wereld en de Andere Wereld. De Andere wereld is waar je ouders naartoe zijn gegaan. Snap je het nu?" Mel knikte. "Ik wil mijn ouders vinden. Maar als ze in een andere wereld zijn, dan... Het zou dan nog eeuwen kunnen duren voordat ik mijn ouders vind." "Melanie, als je het niet probeert heb je niks bereikt. Ik kan je helpen om naar die wereld te komen. Kijk! Zie je die tweede maan aan de hemel?" Mel keek naar de hemel een zag toen een tweede maan, Ze knikte. "Dat is het teken dat je uitstekend naar de andere wereld kunt. Alleen vandaag kan ik praten, er zit nu namelijk meer magie in de lucht. Vandaag is perfect." Diep in haar hart wist Mel dat de wolf gelijk had. Als ze haar ouders wilde vinden, moest ze het op haar minst proberen. "Oke, laat me zien hoe ik die andere wereld kan bereiken. "Volg mij!" Ze hadden allen hun spullen gepakt. Mel had het hun uitgelegd en nu stapten ze allemaal vol moed door de sneeuw. Na een korte tocht kwamen ze aan bij een grot. "Treed binnen." kondigde de wolf aan. Eerst liepen ze door een lange gang. Daarna kwamen ze aan in een grote grot. verlicht door het licht van de twee manen. Aan het eind van die grote ruimte was er een waterval. De wolf sprong door de waterval. Ze kwamen in weer een ruimte. Kleiner dan de vorige, maar er was wel meer licht. In het midden was er iets. Alleen Mel wist niet wat het was. De wolf sprong ernaartoe. "Dit is de deur naar de Andere wereld. Jij kunt hem openen met je medaillon. hier." Hij wees naar een inkeping in de steen. "Druk hier je medaillon in." Mel deed wat haar gevraagd werd. Ze drukte haar medaillon in de steen. Tot haar verbazing verdween de steen en viel het medaillon weer op haar borst. Voor haar verscheen een boog van stenen, op elk van die stenen zat een teken. "Nu, hou het medaillon voor je. In het midden van de boog." Mel deed het braaf. Uit de steen in de bek van de wolf verschenen lichte blauwe stralen, ze weven een web. "Raak nu alleen de lichte stralen aan." Het gezelschap kwam bij de boog staan. Mel keek de anderen nog een keer aan. "1...2...3.." Na het aftellen van Sirek raakten de mensen tegelijk het web aan. Voordat het gezichtsveld van Mel in zwart veranderde, hoorde ze de wolf nog zeggen: "Vaarwel..." Einde van Wild Wolf! Ik hoop dat je ervan hebt genoten! Ga terug naar overzicht: >> Categorie:Wild Wolf Categorie:Wild Wolf: hoofdstukken Categorie:Bloemstaart